


Lapidot Week

by John__Doe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my Lapidot week fanfics will be :)</p><p>ALSO THESE ARE ALL ONE-SHOTS TO MAKE IT EASIER TO WRITE xP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo, enjoi
> 
>  
> 
> Day one- Earth  
> Day two- art school au  
> Day three- stars/stargazing  
> Day four- free  
> Day five- sports au  
> Day six- hurt/comfort  
> Day seven- proposals/marriage

**Chapter One:**

**Earth!**

 

            Life had gotten stale for Lapis as she sat upon the silo staring off into the distance. The same old smell, the same old sights, the same old silo, the same old life. At least she wasn’t completely trapped… right? She was practically exiled to Earth, but it wasn’t so bad. The leaves had begun to change colors, and that peeked Peridot’s interest. Lapis was surprised when Peridot offered to teach her what she learned about Earth. They obviously bonded over Camp Pining Hearts and “art” as Steven calls it.

            They’d watch season after season, but they didn’t talk much. Well, they talked, but nothing meaningful. They didn’t talk about _anything_ important, which bugged Lapis. She wanted to know more about Peridot, but she couldn’t seem to crack her. Peridot was a safe with a hidden lock, and Lapis had to find it. She had grown fond of Peridot’s antics, and was definitely growing in affection to the other.

            Lapis had flown down from the silo and towards the shouting Peridot. There was something odd about Peridot though. She had changed her appearance, well, sort of. She had taken the bowtie off the alien, and attached it to herself. Lapis thought it looked lovely on her. “I could teach you all I know about Earth,” Peridot had said, as Lapis followed her towards the faded green grass. Actually it was really _faded_ , but more like a dull composition.

            They both sat down on the grassy hill, and Peridot picked up a strange tan creature. The creature had no extremities, and had ringed ridges on it. “This I believe is called a Worm, it lives inside the Earth most of the time, and comes out when it rains,” Peridot handed the tiny creature over to Lapis. She fumbled with it, and was quite confused.

            “What is its purpose,” asked Lapis, as she looked closely at the tiny insignificant creature.

            Peridot was quick to respond, “Well Lapis, creatures on Earth can choose their purpose in life, unlike Gems who are made for a purpose, they choose. Humans, Worms, and any creature choose what it wants to do.”

            Lapis wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but found her footing in words soon enough. “So… they do what they want… they’re free,” Lapis placed the creature back onto the ground, and it slowly escaped back into the depths of the Earth.

            “Precisely,” Peridot said, as he ran her fingers though the grass below her. “There is life everywhere you can look, even the insignificant plants which are immobile, and thoughtless are in fact alive,” as Peridot spoke she pointed around at some other plants, and told Lapis their names. Trees, Grass, Red Clovers, Queen Ann’s Lace, and a few others, but Lapis was lost in thought. She was made for a specific task, but not these creatures, they choose what they want to do, survive, grow old, and die, just a repeating cycle for all life on Earth. Homeworld is so different, scarily different in fact.

            Lapis felt a wave of emotion batter her body, as she took in a deep breath. She had been learning a lot from Peridot in the past few days, and made Earth seem better than Homeworld, but there was one thing that Earth could never measure up to… and that was safety. Lapis had always felt safe on Homeworld, but now that she was exiled, that part of her (trusting her surroundings and such) was gone. She felt sadness trickle into her body, and she looked over at Peridot. Peridot had a small stick in her hand, and she was twirling it around in lazy circles. Lapis watched it for a moment, and noticed that Peridot’s had was resting on the ground, unattended.

            Her hand was a bright green, and was slightly smaller than Lapis’s own. She placed her hand on top of Peridot’s, and looked over at Peridot’s eyes. Her face read mostly confusion, and a slight tint of blue hung over her face. “What are you doing?” asked Peridot, and Lapis blushed fairly brightly.

            “N-Nothing, n-nevermind,” Lapis quickly pulled her hand away, and cursed under her breath.

            “Okay?” Peridot was very confused at this point, and Lapis was a blushing mess, but managed to keep her cool. “Are you alright, Lapis? You seem to be acting different than usual.”

            “I’m fine, actually,” Lapis smiled, and twiddled her fingers casually. Peridot mimicked her, and twiddled her thumbs.

            “So, Lapis, what is your favorite creature on Earth?” asked Peridot looking lazily at Lapis, and the sky behind her. It was getting late, and would be night soon, but for now it was a romantic cliché sunset.

            “I…” Lapis thought for a moment, but she didn’t really know, “I don’t really know.” Lapis didn’t know of any creature that fit the criteria of being her favorite.

            “There are a multitude of different creatures upon Earth, It’d be impossible to choose just one,” Peridot plucked a blade of grass, and fiddled with it.

            Lapis didn’t respond, but instead looked up into the sky. There were clouds overhead, which lazily drifted across. She felt the pull – no, the call – she felt the call of Homeworld. She still felt the urn to go back, and she almost missed having a purpose. When she was trapped in the mirror she had a purpose, but now, she had none.

            “You’re thinking about your purpose in life, aren’t you? I had the same reaction when I first started learning about Earth, the call to have a purpose, to return home,” Peridot, even though young, was smart. She was one of the most intelligent Peridots ever made.

            “Yeah, I was,” Lapis said as she continued the stare at the sky, and looked at Peridot every once in a while. “I still miss it, because it made me feel… whole,” Lapis sighed, “but we have control of our own lives now, and we should make something of it.”

            “You’re right, but what to do?” Peridot pondered, “I want to do something right in my life, something that I want to do… to help people.”

            “I don’t know, yet, either, Peridot, I don’t know…” Lapis then looked at Peridot again, but this time, longer, “I do know that I want to do it with you, Peridot.”

            “As do I, Lapis.”

           


	2. Art School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art School AU for Lapidot week, but a technically a little more Pearlmethyst, bc its based it Pearls POV, but has Lapidot ;)
> 
> IdK AnYmORE
> 
> Day one- Earth  
> Day two- art school au  
> Day three- stars/stargazing  
> Day four- free  
> Day five- sports au  
> Day six- hurt/comfort  
> Day seven- proposals/marriage

 

**Chapter Two:**

**Art School AU**

            Pearl stood outside her classroom, and was waiting for her teachers to arrive. Pearl was slightly annoyed that her teachers would arrive late so often, because she wanted as much time a possible to learn. Finally Ms. Lazuli arrived, and Pearl practically bolted into class. Ms. Lazuli taught Visual Arts, or as a Kindergartener would call it: Arts and Crafts.

            There was always something odd about Ms. Lazuli, and Ms. Rhodite, like they had a connection. It was always the subtle things like the way they looked at each other, or how they’d always talk after school. Pearl noticed these things from her keen sight, and astute observational skills. Pearl obviously wanted to know more, but she didn’t want to seem intruding. She was glad that this was her final class of the day, and then she’d just take a quick peek in the room after school to see them.

            The teacher had distributed canvas to everyone, and Pearl had brought her own set of painting utensils. She felt the presence of another person behind her, so she spun around, and spotted Amethyst, who was going to scare her. “Amethyst,” Pearl groaned, and Amethyst laughed.

            “Hey P, what’s up?” asked Amethyst, as she sat down next to Pearl. Pearl sighed, but smiled at the same time.

            “Wondering what’s going on with Ms. Lazuli, and Ms. Rhodite,” said Pearl as she held Amethyst’s hand tightly, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

            Amethyst blushed, and returned the kiss. “I think they’re dating, but I’m not sure, I remember overhearing someone’s conversation about it a while back,” Amethyst slowly continued to paint. Even though she was a slacker, she painted very well, and almost rivaled Pearl herself.

            “I think so, but I guess we’ll just have to find out. On another note, your painting skills have improved dramatically, Amethyst, I’m really impressed,” Pearl looked down upon their canvas below. Obviously Pearls was better; but Amethyst’s was at least an A, or higher.

            “Thanks, P,” Amethyst had a slight hint of a blush, but it wasn’t particularly noticeable.

“No problem,” time flew by as the couple continued to paint. Pearl forgot completely about Ms. Lazuli and Ms. Rhodite until the class bell rung, and shook Pearl out of her daze.

            “Pearl, class is over,” Amethyst pointed to the clock, and the announcements rang though the speakers.

            “I’m going to just finish up this last little part,” Pearl ran her brush over her painting once more, and then went to the sink to wash off her brushes. She quickly cleaned them off, and placed them back inside her kit, and hung her canvas to dry.

            Pearl then took off her smock, and hung it back up by the others, and then met up with Amethyst. They grabbed their binders and folders, and then looked around for Ms. Lazuli. Pearl then remembered the day Ms. Lazuli died her hair (you guessed it), Lapis Lazuli Blue. Pearl actually liked it and Lapis… I mean Ms. Lazuli liked it too. Pearl remembers seeing Ms. Rhodites reaction, which was a big blush, and almost stars in her eyes.

            When Ms. Lazuli was nowhere to be seen, Pearl and Amethyst when to Ms. Rhodite’s classroom, and found them sitting on a few desks chatting. Pearl and Amethyst looked though the window on the door, which had a perfect view of both teachers. Ms. Lazuli was laughing at something, but it was hard to hear though the door. Ms. Rhodite taught Language Arts, unlike Ms. Lazuli’s Visual Arts, but that wasn’t their only differences. Ms. Rhodite had blonde hair, and Ms. Lazuli had blue hair. Most of their differences were in appearance, but there were also some personality traits which were definitely similar. Ms. Rhodite had glasses, and Ms. Lazuli didn’t, which was pretty simple and easily noticeable. But, the most noticeable difference was height. Ms. Lazuli was pretty short, about 5’ 8”, and Ms. Rhodite was about 6’ even. Although, Ms. Rhodite has prosthetics which made her taller from an unknown accident many years ago, which she never talks about.

            The teachers talked for a while, but soon, their conversation ended, and Ms. Lazuli kissed Ms. Rhodite on the cheek, and said one last thing, which made Ms. Rhodite blush. She then stood up, and made her way to the door. Pearl and Amethyst bolted from the door, but Ms. Lazuli caught them red-handed. “Were you spying on us?” Ms. Lazuli chuckled, and both Pearl and Amethyst were a blushing red mess.

            “N-No?” Amethyst said/questioned, as she bit her nails, which was a nervous tick she’d had since she was at least 6.

            Ms. Lazuli smiled, and shook her head, “you really shouldn’t spy on couples like that, because it’s very rude.” With that, Ms. Lazuli walked down the hall towards her locker, which she grabbed her car-keys, and jacket. Ms. Rhodite came out a second later, and went to her respective locker, and received her own jacket, and a folder of uncorrected school work.

            “S-Sorry, Ms. Lazuli and Ms. Rhodite,” Pearl stuttered as she waved them goodbye.

            “No problem dear,” Ms. Rhodite said as she walked down the stairs towards the main exit with Ms. Lazuli.

            “We were right, P,” Amethyst smiled, and hugged Pearl tightly. Pearl hugged back even though it was uncomfortable.

            “Guess we were,” Pearl smiled, and let go of the hug, along with Amethyst. They both checked to make sure they had everything they needed, and then collected their own coats, before leaving school grounds. “Amethyst, would you like to come over for a little bit?” asked Pearl, as she saw the puffs of carbon dioxide stumble around her face.

            “I was coming over regardless because I have nowhere else to stay tonight,” Amethyst was pretty embarrassed about that, but Pearl understood. Amethyst was having a lot of problems at her house due to her being bisexual.

            “Don’t worry about it, Ame. You can stay whenever you want,” Pearl smiled, and wrapped her arms around Amethyst in a tight hug.

            “Thank you, P,” Amethyst said, and Pearl just chuckled and shook her head.

            “I’d do anything for you, Ame. Anything,” Pearl felt the cold fall zephyr lightly blow across the town, and she smiled. Could be worse, you know, could be worse.


	3. Stars/Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same universe as Chapter One, because I felt like it xD
> 
> So its after the happenings of Chapter One.

**Chapter Three:**

**Stars/Stargazing (Takes place after Chapter One, because why not same universe?)**

It was early winter, and November was just around the corner. There was a light layer of frost covering the area around the Barn. Lapis and Peridot were on the roof of the barn of a miraculously clear winter night. The sky was slightly cloudy, but nothing too bad. There was little light pollution by the barn, so most of the Milky Way was visible, along with Homeworld’s galaxy.

            The air was crisp, and would nip at the skin, but not Peridot and Lapis. They were Gem’s so their bodies could handle the harshest of climates on Earth. They’re made of Hard Light, as Peridot talked about multiple times, but Lapis wasn’t too interested in the anatomy of Gem’s. But tonight they were both silent, and were relaxing on the roof. The moon was right overhead, and was about ¾ full. Peridot lifted her arms, and pointed towards Homeworld’s galaxy.

            “That’s where Homeworld is,” Peridot said with a sigh, “stargazing just makes me homesick.”

            Lapis felt homesick too, but not to the Homeworld now, but the one she remembered, before she was put in that wretched mirror. “I feel homesick too, but not to that Homeworld, but to the old Homeworld. The one you remember was so… different, I couldn’t even understand it…” She fell silent as she felt a strange pain envelope her mind… that of grief.

            “I know I won’t understand, Lapis. But I was wondering… could you tell me about the old Homeworld?” Peridot had that charm that no other Gem that Lapis met had. She didn’t want to say No to Peridot, but the memories were too painful.

            “I-I’m sorry… It hurts too much… to think about Old Homeworld…” Lapis felt tears begin to make her eyes glassy, but she suppressed her feelings once again, and took in a deep breath. “I don’t want to talk about Homeworld anymore…” Lapis sighed, “ _Any_ Homeworld.”

            “I’m sorry, Lapis. I did not intend to upset you,” Peridot was sincere with her apology, but Lapis knew it wasn’t her fault.

            “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Peridot. I know I acted irrationally, but I just want to forget about Homeworld, forever if I could… Than I could move on…” Lapis looked up at the glistering stars above, and could feel the presence of Homeworld in a small cluster of stars. Like a magnetic pull, but _different_.

            “If only…” Peridot, on the other-hand, did not feel grief, but sadness. She still missed having a purpose in life, but wanted to find another, with Lapis. “Lapis… remember that “Camp Pining Hearts” episode where Percy and Paulette express their love for each other?”

            “Vaguely,” Lapis lied, she knew the exact episode, but was curious on to what Peridot would say, so a simple white lie would do no harm.

            “Well… anyways, I think I might feel the same way to you,” Peridot looked nervous, and had stepped far out of her comfort zone by just saying that. Sweat was beading on her forehead as Lapis smiled.

            “I think I do too,” Lapis almost jumped up and down in happiness when she realized that Peridot had begun to grow a more intimate connection with Lapis. Not intimate as in sexual, but as it romantically. So, Lapis jumped in joy only in her mind, but kept a soft and clean expression.

            “R-Really? Me of all people?” asked Peridot who had become very curious in the last 30 seconds. She wanted to know exactly what Lapis was talking about, and to be sure it wasn’t a trick or misunderstanding. Peridot wanted to know if Lapis _liked_ her like she liked Lapis.

            “Well, yes. For a while now, ever since you apologized for everything, I thought I was just feeling forgiveness… but it was something… _more_ ,” Lapis had stopped looking at Peridot for the time being, and was looking back up at the stars once more. She was becoming more comfortable in her own skin ever since she had inner peace. She achieved that after being released from the prison known as Malachite. Malachite was her worst enemy; even more so than the dreaded mirror, and even more so that Jasper. But knowing that your worst enemy is half of _you_ scared Lapis. Was she a monster? _Definitely_.

            “I-I don’t know how to respond… I’d felt it for a while as well, when we were on the ship I think… but I don’t remember when it started…” Peridot placed her hand on the frost which covered the roof, and scooped up a small handful. “But I’m glad that I’m freed from the triarchy of Homeworld… and now, I hope we can learn more about this… _feeling_ … together… I-If you want to, that is,” Peridot was shaking slightly; it was obvious that she was probably the most nervous in her entire life.

            “If you want to, Peridot. I want to learn more about it too, and I think we should do it together,” Lapis drew in closer, and placed her hand on top of Peridot’s shaking hand. Peridot’s hand was still much smaller than Lapis’s. Peridot slowly stopped shaking, and Lapis did the only form of affection she knew on Peridot. She hugged Peridot tightly, and soon Peridot understood what she was doing, and joined in.

            “Thank you, Lapis. I didn’t expect you to actually have even a slightly positive feeling about me… since what I did was unforgivable…” Peridot looked away at that moment, and ran her hand though her diamond shaped hair. “I’m so sorry… Why did you even forgive me?”

            “I forgave you because I understand why you did it,” Lapis smiled, and picked up the guilty Peridot, and placed her on her lap. She hugged Peridot closely, “The Diamonds are feared in every colony, Peridot. Plus you needed information, and you were doing what you were told, otherwise you’d be shattered… I understand, because the same thing happened to me such a long time ago…”

            “Still, you deserve more than an apology…”


	4. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks ass but whatever..

**Chapter Four:**

**Free**

 

            Class had just started for Lapis. She was the Language Arts teacher for Richfield High School. It was the last class of the day, so her students were anxious to escape back to their houses and what not. But, exactly at 2:05 PM, something happened. Lapis could hear the sound of the ocean, but the ocean was two states up, so she had become very confused. She felt water begun to spiral around her, and then she saw it. Water spinning around her own body, and then she was gone, vanished. But to her, she was in some sort of tunnel made of water. The water glistered purples and pinks as crackles of electricity were prominent around Lapis. She was flipped around and around, and was terrified to the bone. She tried to yet out a cry, a scream, anything, but all failed. She was flung around violently, and it felt like she was in scaling water. There was something in the distance, which seemed to get closer and closer, faster and faster. She felt its presence, which gave her a tingling sensation on the tips of her fingers. The thing in the distance began to look more like an island, which seemed to have a heartbeat.

            It drifted closer, and then with a bright flash of white light, Lapis was thrown onto this island. She was thrown onto a pillar of stone – or, something like stone. She shakily stood up, completely dry, and looked at the pillar. Something was etched into it, but it was in a language unknown by Lapis. That is, until the incoherent shapes began to glow, and morph into what looked to be English. The pillar said: Welcome to The Great Below. There was another blinding flash of white light, and Lapis quickly turned around to see another person get flung over to a large marble-looking pyramid. Most of the buildings had crumbled, and vanished, so the pyramid was all that’s left. Lapis sprinted over to the person lying on the steps, and put her fingers over their throat to see their pulse. The person was alive, but unconscious. Lapis lifted her hand up, and slapped the person, which jolted her awake.

            “Are you okay, Miss?” asked Lapis, and the girl nodded, “What’s your name?”

            “P-Peridot Castro,” the girl said, as she rubbed her head, and groaned in frustration, “What… where am I?”

            “Welcome to The Great Below,” said Lapis as she looked around. Off the island was a violent storm of electricity and unknown energies spiraling around in lazy circles. The entire island was shaking uncontrollably, but not enough were Lapis and Peridot couldn’t even stand.

            “The what?” asked Peridot, as she bolted to her feet, and looked around.

            “This place is called The Great Below, Peridot. I was in the middle of teaching, and then I ended up here,” Lapis looked around drastically for something to help them get back.

            “What’s your name, Stranger?” Peridot placed her hand on one of the stone pillars, and saw the same message as Lapis.

            “Name’s Lapis, Lapis Lazuli,” Lapis and Peridot began to make their way up the stairs towards the entrance of the pyramid. “So how did you get here?”

            “Well, I was at my desk at NASA, and I was checking up on the Juno mission before… _this_ happened. It was just after 2 PM,” Peridot ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

            “It was 2:05 PM when I first felt the tug or pull whatever you want to call it,” Lapis placed her hand on the opening of the pyramid, as ran it across the wall as they entered.

            “What the fuck happened, though! Why us? Why not the over seven some odd billion people on Earth?” whined Peridot as they walked into a large room. There were pieces of the marble-like substance all over, but in the center there was a tube like object made of some sort of extremely resistant material. It had a slightly blue hue, and seemed to have an energy radiating from itself. Lapis placed her hand on it, and it began to shine brighter, so Peridot did the same. The tube make a clicking sound, and then a platform materialized before them, and the tube split open to let them on.

            “I don’t know, but I think this is like an elevator,” they both stood on the platform, which was just big enough to fit both of them. The platform then shot upwards, and then it became pitch black. There were lights on the outside of the tunnel, but they were weak, and didn’t brighten anything up much. They lift finally began to slow as they reached another room inside the pyramid. The room was humongous, and in the center, there was a large metallic plate, and on top of it was a metallic ring. There was a ball of an unknown energy which sat just above the ring. Lapis ran over to it, but Peridot was a bit more hesitant.

            “It might not be safe, Lapis,” Peridot gingerly made her way across the room towards the ball of energy.

            Lapis reached out, and placed her hand on it, “It’s…” That’s all Lapis could say before information began to pour into her head about their own universe. Planetary information and a selection module were put into her brains. She could choose where to go, and she picked Earth. She turned back, and looked at Peridot. “I found a way home. Come with me,” Lapis held out her hand, and Peridot didn’t waste a second. She grabbed Lapis’s hand, and there was a loud explosion of white light. Peridot latched onto Lapis in a bear hug, and they crashed back into the Highschool. It had been only 30 seconds since they’d been abducted, judging by the clock on the wall, and Lapis’s own watch.

            “Ms. Lazuli?” asked one of her students as she slowly stood up, along with Peridot. “What happened?”

            “I don’t know,” Lapis rubbed her head, which ached, but was still compact with information. She resorted to writing everything down, along with diagrams, after school, with Peridot.

            _I don’t know…_

 

 


	5. Sports AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports. That's all I have to say.

****

**Chapter Five:**

**Sports AU**

 

            It was an ordinary day out in the field for Lapis, as she sat on the weather-worn metal bleachers. She was waiting for her girlfriend Peridot to arrived, and was worried because Peridot was _never_ late. At that moment, Lapis turned over to look at the school building, and saw Peridot running towards Lapis. Peridot was out of breath, and her face begun to turn a hint of red. “Sorry for being so late, Lapis. I had to finish up my extra credit,” Lapis hugged Peridot tightly, and kissed her.

            “Don’t worry about it, Peri. This is the first time you’ve ever been late, so you get a free pass,” Peridot caught her breath, “plus the game hasn’t even started yet, so you’re not that late.”

            “I know, but I’m always on time,” Peridot huffed as she set down her binders and books on the bleacher she was sitting on.

            “Peri, don’t worry about it. Just enjoy the game; and we can hangout after if you want. I heard there was a new restaurant that opened yesterday in South Side, or we can just hangout and watch some movies or something at my place,” Peridot smiled, and also had a light blush, but it wasn’t that noticeable.

            “Whatever you want, Babe. Now go kick some ass!” Lapis laughed, and almost snorted as she stood up, high fived her girlfriend, and went off onto the field.

 

 

 

 

            Peridot watched Lapis intensely, as Lapis kicked another goal. Peridot knew little about Soccer, but she had Lapis to tell her all about it. It’s pretty obvious that this isn’t real Soccer by any means, but its school Soccer. So its gonna be simple, and have its fair share of rules. Although Lapis was still having a blast, Peridot loved seeming Lapis smile, because she rarely did it off the field.

            Summer was just about over, but Peridot didn’t care because she hated summer, and preferred autumn instead. She felt her face begin to heat up as she continued to stare at her girlfriend in wonder. “Are you daydreaming, or staring at Lapis?” someone’s voice questioned.

            Peridot spun around, and noticed it was only Amethyst watching her own girlfriend Pearl on the team. “Y-Yeah,” Peridot replied hesitantly.

            “I’m rootin’ for Pearl,” Amethyst had somehow gotten McDonalds in the time it took for school to end and the game to start. Which was about 15 minutes or so if Peridot’s timing was correct.

            “Can I have a bite?” asked Peridot, as she turned over to look at Amethyst.

            “Course. We’re best friends, Peri,” Amethyst hands over a pouch of fries, and Peridot begins to eat them one by one.

            “Thanks, Ame,” Peridot turned back to the game, and the score had changed. The Blue Tigers (also known as Pearl and Lapis’s team) had the Homeland Giants by 4 points.

            “No problem,” Amethyst had already started on her burger, and had another in the bag for Pearl. Pearl, although almost OCD-like, was fond of middle-class-people food. Peridot half paid attention to the game, while also talking to Amethyst about this and that.

            Pearl quickly made their final goal as the game ended. Amethyst jumped up, and was hooting away, “Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!”

            This made Pearl blush, and run over to her cheering girlfriend. Peridot finally grew enough confidence to do the same as Amethyst. Lapis hugged Peridot tightly, “That was a great game, Lapis! Good job!”

            “I-It wasn’t all me, there was Pearl and Jasper too,” Lapis smiled, and Peridot (obviously out of character) kissed Lapis.

            “You were amazing!” Peridot held Lapis’s hand as they walked over to Peridot’s lime green Mini Cooper, and opens the door for Lapis.

            “And I thought chivalry was dead,” Lapis said as she sat down, and Peridot climbed into her own seat.

            “It is. But Lapis, you were really amazing out there. How many goals did you score, 5 at least,” Peridot smiled, and started her car.

            “It was 5. So what do you want to do now?” asked Lapis, and Peridot smiled as if she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

            “Let’s go, relax, and watch some movies,” Peridot had one hand on the steering wheel, and held Lapis’s in the other, as they pulled out of the school parking-lot, and hit the road.

            “Sounds good to me. What do you want to watch?” Lapis plugged her phone into the cars AUX system, and turned on some classic 80’s rock. Peridot was more into electronic, but rock never hurt anyone.

            “Doesn’t matter to me, so lets see what’s on XFinity or Netflix,” Peridot turned onto her street, and Lapis had gotten her normal clothes to change into when they arrived.

            “Good call,” Lapis said as they pulled up to Peridot’s mothers house (Peridot’s mother worked odd hours, so she wasn’t around at night), and they both entered, and relaxed for the rest of the day. Peridot had started making food, and Lapis had changed into her normal clothes. Peridot walked out, and gave Lapis the plate of stirfry, which Peridot had learned how to make as a kid. “Thanks, Peri.”

            Lapis hugged Peridot tight, and kissed her cheek, “No prob, Bob.” (Lol, I needed a stupid Steven Universe reference at the end for some reason.


	6. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super late, but I've been working on an awesome project! The first chapter will be out tomorrow, and will start my next story!

**Chapter Six:**

**Hurt/Comfort**

Peridot sat on her bed, tears gushing out of her eyes like waterfalls, and her broken glasses sat on her night stand. She had a black eye, and bruises all over her body. Lapis had tried to call earlier, but to Peridot’s mistake, she didn’t let it ring to voicemail. So now Lapis knew something was wrong, and was calling again. Peridot eventually just turned her phone off, and curled up into her bed.

            Lapis – on the other hand – knew something was very wrong, because Peridot was always all over her. Lapis knew Peridot had a crush on her, but Lapis didn’t think about herself. And if she might have a crush too. She called Peridot again, and again. And after the 5th missed call, Lapis decided to go to Peridot’s house. She climbed onto her bike, and peddled as fast as she could over to Peridot’s house, which was about a ten minute bike ride.

            Peridot heard a knocking at the door, and groaned. Her mom had gone out with her friends an hour ago for shopping or something, and still hadn’t returned. Peridot sat up, and walked down towards the stairs. She expected it to be Lapis, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure. She opened the door, and Lapis practically burst in all grumpy-like. “Peridot! I’ve been worried sick! What the hell!” Lapis looked at Peridot, and noticed the bruises and cuts, “O-Oh my, what happened!”

            “N-Nothing,” Peridot mumbled. Lapis was completely unconvinced, and preceded to nag Peridot.

            “What. Happened,” Lapis walked into the bathroom for the First Aid Kit. She came out, and patched up Peridot, who had a tear streaked face.

            “I-I don’t want to talk ‘bout it,” Peridot turned away from Lapis. Peridot was annoyed Lapis came uninvited, but didn’t mind her presence.

            “Peridot, I just want to know what happened, and who did this to you. We’re best friends, and I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you,” Lapis hugged Peridot tightly. Peridot blushed deeply, as she embraced Lapis.

            “I just… don’t want to talk about it. How ‘bout I make us some food or something… and we can just hangout?”

            “Fine. But when you’re ready, I really want to know what happened,” Lapis smiled, and instead of Peridot making food, Lapis made it. Lapis just made simple soup from whatever she could find in the kitchen.

            Vegetable soup it was. Lapis handed Peridot the bowl of soup, and then a spoon. Peridot finished the bowl quite quickly. “Thank you, Lapis.”

            “No problem,” she sighed, and turned on the TV.

            “Lapis,” Peridot said in something louder than a whisper, but not boomingly loud.

            “Yeah?” Lapis replied as she set her bowl of soup on the coffee table.

            “I think I’m ready to talk about what happened now,” Lapis moved to look directly at Peridot, “well… I was at school… and I was assaulted by a group of guys… they-they did stuff… and beat me up…” Peridot was crying again, and Lapis felt guilt surge through her body, as she made Peridot remember the horrid moment.

            Lapis picked up Peridot and hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry, Peridot.”

            “I-It wasn’t y-your fault, L-Lapis,” Peridot stuttered as tears came out in handfuls.

            “But I pressured you to tell me, and I made you re-live the horrible memories…” Lapis sighed, “I’m sorry…”

            “It’s not your fault, Lapis. I wanted to thank you… for having me talk about it… I needed it off my chest,” Peridot smiled weakly, but tears still trickled out slowly.

            “You’re my best friend, Peri. I want to be sure of your well being,” Lapis smiled, and desperately wanted to run her fingers through the blonde’s hair. Lapis began to realize how much she actually cared for Peridot. It was a friend-friend bond, but it felt stronger, and better.

            “I want to make sure you’re okay to, Lapis. You matter just as much as anyone does,” Peridot thought about kissing Lapis on multiple occasions, but she didn’t have the courage to do it. She didn’t want to ruin things between them, so she kept quiet about it.

            “Peri… I-I have something… that I want to get off my chest as well,” Lapis took in a deep breath, and realized this was a horrible moment to confess, but was it worth confessing? She only _really_ realized it a few times over the course of 3 months. FUCK IT. She decided to do it. Why the fuck not?

            “Yeah?” asked Peridot and Lapis felt her face heat up tremendously. She was worried, obviously.

            “I-I think I like you…” Lapis had a bright red blush almost painted across her face.

            “R-Really!?” exclaimed Peridot, “I do too!”

            _I do_. That was the beginning of a happy marriage.


End file.
